Милхаус Ван Хутен
Друг Барта, учится вместе с ним в 4-ом классе. Влюблён в Лизу. Постоянно пытается завести с ней любовные отношения, но практически всегда это оканчивается провалом. Иногда даже физическим вредом для него, как было, например, в серии Lisa's Date With Density. Тем не менее, неоднократно показывалось, что Милхаус может быть симпатичен Лизе, если начнёт вести себя по-другому. До 7 сезона он не интересовался Лизой вообще. Успехи Много раз Милхаусу удавалось снискать любовь и внимание Лизы, часто, даже того не ожидая. Но практически всегда это оканчивалось ничем. Так, в серии The Last of the Red Hat Mamas (17) он покоряет сердце Лизы своим знанием итальянского языка. И даже учит некоторое время её. В благодарность Лиза поцеловала его. А в серии Little Orphan Millie (19) Милхаус ненадолго стал крутым из-за того, что его родители пропали без вести, и он думал, что они погибли. И в таком виде он начал нравиться Лизе гораздо больше. Она даже подержала его за руку. Впрочем, никаких любовных отношений у них не возникло, поскольку Милхаусу было наплевать на любовь Лизы. В серии Homer Scissorhands (22) Милхаусу удалось сорвать поцелуй с Лизы, когда из-за чрезмерного Лизиного внимания его бросила новая подружка Тэффи. Чтобы как-то загладить свою вину и приободрить, Лиза целует его. От этого у Милхауса кружится голова и он падает с обрыва (к счастью, его подхватывает орёл). Также в начале этой серии Милхаус посвятил Лизе песню, и даже исполнил ее перед всей школой в столовой, аккомпанируя себе на терменвоксе. Но Лиза отвергла его ухаживания и тем в очередной раз разбила его сердце. В серии о будущем Holidays of Future Passed (23) они женаты и у них есть дочь Зия. В Moonshine River (24) Лиза выбрала его в качестве пары для танцев. Затем она использует этот аргумент в борьбе с Бартом, и в конечном счете ей удается заставить Барта почувствовать себя никому не нужным. В серии What Animated Women Want (24) он начинает вести себя, как герой Марлона Брандо из фильма "Трамвай Желание", и Лиза вновь влюбляется в него. Однако, самому Милхаусу отнюдь не комфортно вести себя с Лизой подобным образом. И потому он решает вернуться к прежнему своему поведению. В серии о будущем Days of Future Future (25) они вновь женаты. Но на этот раз у них нет детей, а их брак находится под угрозой. Однако, когда Милхаус начинает вести себя намного более смело после укуса зомби, Лиза вновь в него влюбляется. Так они теперь и живут: Милхаус - зомби, а Лиза его любит таким. В серии Labor Pains (25) Милхаус пригласил Лизу на матч по американскому футболу, и она согласилась составить ему компанию. Интересно, что это уже не первый случай, когда Лиза приняла его ухаживание (см. абзац выше про Moonshine River). И, как в той серии, Лиза вновь использовала приглашение Милхауса в качестве аргумента против Барта. Измены Тем не менее, не смотря на всю свою огромную любовь, Милхаус всё же был замечен в симпатиях к другим девчонкам. Разумеется, сюда не относятся те случаи, когда Лиза предварительно сама отвергала его, как, например, в Homer Scissorhands. Так, в Lard of the Dance (10) он предпочёл Лизу долговязой девочке с зубными брекетами, с которой и пошёл на танцы. Хотя за несколько дней до этого он пытался подкатить к Лизе в супермаркете. В серии The Bart Wants What It Wants (13) Милхаус безо всякого зазрения совести встречался с Гретой Вульфкасл. При этом Лиза знала об этом, и никак к этому не отнеслась. Что резко контрастирует с ее реакцией в Homer Scissorhands (22), когда она начала ревновать Милхауса к Тэффи. В уже упомянутой The Last of the Red Hat Mamas (17) вся их любовь окончилась тем, что он был замечен с другой девчонкой, Анжеликой. Причём, в этом он не видел ничего зазорного. И потому вполне ожидаемо был отхлёстан веткой. Прочее В серии Lisa's Wedding (6) показано, что в старшей школе они встречались. И даже, по-видимому, у них был секс, так как Лиза говорит матери, что странно чувствует себя в белом (перед тем, как надеть свадебное платье). Но Мардж ее успокаивает, она говорит, что "Милхаус не считается". Также из этой серии становится видно, что Лиза отвергла предложение Милхауса выйти за него замуж. Так как не планировала на тот момент создавать семью. В Lemon Of Troy (6) купила у Милхауса лимонад (из жалости). В Summer of 4 Ft. 2 (7) Милхаус отправился вместе с Симпсонами (а, следовательно, и с Лизой) на море. Однако, в той серии они практически не общались. Кроме того, Милхаус первым заметил, что Лиза гуляет с крутыми ребятами, и тут же рассказал об этом Барту. На аттракционе "Сюрприз" ему достались все плевки, которыми обменивались друг с другом Барт и Лиза. В серии Das Bus (9) Лиза посмеялась, когда Скиннер сказал Милхаусу "серьезно заняться учебой", что можно перевести как "серьезно заняться сексом" (англ. "you need to do some serious boning"). В серии Girly Edition (9) участвовал вместе с Лизой и другими детьми в выпусках детских теленовостей. В Simpsons Bible Stories (10) он в образе Моисея спрашивает у неё, могут ли они стать "больше, чем друзьями" (когда они вдвоём оказываются замурованы в гробнице). В серии Faith Off (11) во время шоу Барта Шерри и Терри целуют его. В серии Last Tap Dance in Springfield (11) Лиза во время просмотра фильма презрительно вспоминает про него: "Такой девушке-замухрышке подойдет только мексиканский Милхаус". В Grift of the Magi (11) смеется над Лизой, когда Барт ее "обмилхаусивает"; спрашивает, кто теперь писается в постель. В серии Lisa the Tree Hugger (12) он, как и все, думает, что Лиза погибла. Он забирает её саксофон и убегает, считая, что её ещё можно клонировать. В Worst Episode Ever (12) он, чтобы заполучить внимание Лизы, решил представиться хозяином магазина комиксов, в результате чего совершил крайне невыгодную сделку. Также в его мечтах показана сцена из фильмов 40-ых годов, в которой Лиза в обличье роковой женщины его бросает. В Trilogy of Error (13) Милхаус забрал велосипед Лизы, чтобы поехать с Бартом смотреть фейерверки в пещере. При этом сам Барт предложил угнать велосипед и отпер замок. Затем они привязывают к переднему колесу ее велосипеда фейерверки, так что колесо отрывает. В She of Little Faith (13) они вдвоем с Ральфом изображали "пони", которого семья якобы собиралась подарить Лизе на Рождество. В серии Little Girl in the BigTen (13) он вместе с Мартином и Базой Данных выследил Лизу в университете и разоблачил ее, положив тем самым конец ее дружбе с Тиной и Кэрри. Причем, после этого, он не чувствовал себя виноватым, а наоборот, даже считал себя оскорбленным, как и остальные школьники. При этом не понятно, откуда всей школе стало известно о том, что Лиза ходила в университет, поскольку первоначально об этом знали только "ботаники". Значит, кто-то из них распускал сплетни о ней. В серии Fraudcast News (15) мистер Бёрнс распространяет сплетни о том, что Лиза якобы любит Милхауса. Также он создал проекцию целующихся Лизы и Милхауса, которую направил на Луну при помощи лазеров. Увидев себя на изображении с Лизой, настоящий Милхаус воскликнул: "Так её, лунный Милхаус!" В Sleeping with the Enemy (16) Лиза представляет себя толстухой замужем за таким же толстым Милхаусом. В The Girl Who Slept Too Little (17) Лизе во время обморока представляется Милхаус в образе слизня, который мечтает о том, чтобы жениться на ней. В серии Milhouse of Sand and Fog (17) Милхаус во время обморока мечтает о том, как они с Лизой "поженятся" и пойдут прыгать на батуте. В серии Simpsons Christmas Stories (17) Лиза и Милхаус вместе танцевали в школьной постановке балета "Щелкунчик". В серии Girls Just Want to Have Sums (17) Милхаус утверждает, что встречался с Лизой, но решил порвать с ней. Причём, его собеседником была сама Лиза, переодетая в мальчика. Во второй истории эпизода Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Three Times (18) хотел наказать Лизу за то, что она отказалась быть с ним, но не смог. Тут же его оружие забрал Нельсон. Пытается подкатить к Лизе в серии The Mook, The Chef, The Wife and Her Homer (18), когда едет вместе с ней и остальными детьми в школу. Говорит, что цвет его детского автокресла подобран в тон её глазам. Интересно, что в упомянутой выше Summer of 4 Ft. 2 (7) он также ехал с Симпсонами (и Лизой) в одной машине, пристегнутый к своему детскому креслу. Было ли оно уже тогда "в тон лизиным глазам", не известно. Рыболов в серии The Wife Aquatic (18) во время спора с ней заявляет: "Почему бы тебе не выйти замуж за Милхауса?" Откуда рыболов узнал об их взаимоотношениях - неизвестно. В серии 24 Minutes (18) он был тайным агентом C.T.U. - школьной секретной службы безопасности. Перед выполнением суицидального задания по приказу Скиннера (привести хулиганов), он сообщил Лизе, что оставил ей свое прощальное письмо. Лиза на это ответила, что давно уже прочитала его (и Скиннер тоже). В Little Orphan Millie (19) Барт говорит в адрес Лизы обзывательский стишок, который на самом деле был сочинен Милхаусом. В серии Love, Springfieldian Style (19) Милхаус играл её спутника в истории про Сида и Нэнси. В серии Gone Maggie Gone (20), когда Бёрнс спрашивает её, чиста ли она, она в ответ спрашивает "Поцелуй с Милхаусом считается?". Таким образом, она впервые подтверждает, что когда-то целовалась с Милхаусом. В серии The Falcon and the D'Ohman (23) Барт говорит, что позволил ему полежать на кровати Лизы. В Lisa Goes Gaga (23) Лиза пела песню с Леди Гагой, в которой говорила, что "мчалась на поезде в один конец, чтобы стать невестой Милхауса". При этом сам Милхаус явно не доволен, услышав эти слова, и просит, чтобы прекратили петь. В серии Gone Abbie Gone (24) он крутил лебедку, к которой был привязан Барт, чтобы Лиза "не потеряла ощущение чуда". В серии Adventures in Baby-Getting (24) Милхаус был одним из бывших парней Лизы, кого Барт привлёк в помощь для слежки за ней (двое других были Нельсон и Ральф). Также Милхаус в шутку спрашивает остальных бывших "Похоже, ребята, мы все носили одни и те же учебники?". На что Нельсон отвечает ему: "Она носила мои". Тогда Милхаус вспыливает и уходит. В серии White Christmas Blues (25) они с Лизой разговаривают на тему коммерциализации Рождества. Однако, Лиза грубо обрывает его, когда ей становится не по нраву то, что он говорит. Таким образом, Лиза явно проявляет деспотическую часть своего характера. В серии The War of Art (25) Гомер, чтобы уговорить Милхауса, сказал ему, что Лиза любит его. Лиза, разумеется, была возмущена. Однако, уже в следующей сцене нам показывают, что у неё куча игрушек и довольный вид. Судя по всему, она согласилась побыть "подружкой" Милхауса в обмен на материальный стимул. В серии The Burns Cage (27) он пытается получить роль Рика в школьной постановке "Касабланки", чтобы сыграть вместе с Лизой. Но ему достаётся лишь роль запасного актёра. Главная же роль уходит Джеку Дефоресту. Тем не менее, Милхаус получает роль из-за того, что Джека отстраняют. Однако, он оказался настолько плох в качестве актера, что Лиза расстраивается и жалуется на него Мардж. Тем не менее, в самом спектакле он отыгрывает отлично. Но потом выясняется, что под маской Милхауса скрывался Джек. Играл с ней в одной команде по лакроссу в серии There Will Be Buds (28). 2016-11-19_11-56-39.png|"Lisa's Wedding" (6) 2017-01-24_23-03-34.png|Кресло Милхауса в "Summer of 4 Ft. 2" (7) 2017-04-06_20-04-09.png|"Girly Edition" (9) 2016-07-19_15-51-52.png|С Шерри и Терри, "Faith Off" (11) 2016-09-10_11-41-34.png|"Grift of the Magi" (11) 2017-05-14_10-52-49.png|"Worst Episode Ever" (12) 2017-05-12_12-31-49.png|"Sleeping with the Enemy" (16) 2017-05-05_16-13-27.png|"Milhouse of Sand and Fog" (17) 2016-03-07 10-22-13 Скриншот экрана.png|"The Last of the Red Hat Mamas" (17) Category:Милхаус Category:Школьные знакомые Category:Любовь